Hunted
I was hunted. The others probably have been captured. I ran and ran, feeling like my lungs were about to burst, I hid inside the cave and disguised the entrance with some bushes. I heard my hunters' footsteps outside. It felt like hours until the footsteps faded into the distance. As I sat inside the cave, I thought about how this all came to be. Our world wasn't always like this. Our land was once filled with beautiful fields, majestic mountains, crystal clear waters, and fruits filled with sweetness. We were all satisfied with our lives. Our community was filled with joy, happiness, and laughter. Until ''they ''showed up. One day some of us began to disappear one by one and we all thought it was a kidnapping or people going missing. Then, on that fateful day, at sun rise, they attacked, with our missing friends, now completely under their command. That's what they do to you. Once you are captured, they take away your consciousness. You become a mindless slave to them. I have spied on what they do to the captured ones. If someone is captured by them, he/she becomes a form of entertainment or an item to them. I have seen them doing what it looks like a form business transaction with our captured kinds, selling, buying, trading, and even auctioning them. Once they have our kinds, they treat them like a pet, greatly humiliating us. My rage built every time I was spying on them, grinding my teeth. But the actions that make me really want to kill them are the fights. The fights are probably the greatest entertainment they get from us. They make the captured ones fight each other, often betting on them. We get seriously injured enough to get knocked out cold and they just stand there laughing, enjoying the violence. I saw my friend get burned alive in one of those fights. They drug the captured ones with all sorts of weird stuff, just so they can win the fights. The captured ones slowly turn due to the side effects of the drugs, making you too sick to look at. They train them in fights so that they fight harder and even use it to capture more of our free race. On that day we were attacked, more than half of us were captured because they used the mindless ones.The captured ones must be able to understand their masters because they seem to follow their masters' orders, whatever they are. The rest of us who are not captured are trying to reverse the effect. I am a part of the group that smuggled the mindless ones back to our hidden camp. I have brought more than 30 of them, and we still haven't found a cure. They don't respond to any of us, just staring at empty space. There was everlasting fear of being hunted down and captured. And now, last night, our camp was attacked. It was a surprise attack from our enemies and we had no chance of fighting back. There were fires, screams, chaos, and destruction everywhere. I managed to escape, and now was hiding in a cave. I realized I haven't rested since the attack. It didn't take long for my eyes to shut and I fell asleep. I awoke up in the morning and it was raining. The air was cold and filled with smell of smoke from fire during the attack. I walked through the forest, thinking to myself. How could I leave them like that? Aren't they my kind? Why didn't I help them? Tears began to roll down my face. It was too late when I noticed the ambush. And I didn't care. There was nowhere for me to go to. I saw one of them coming closer to me. I didn't bother trying to fight back. There was a big white flash and everything when black. I realized I was captured. I was in some sort of dark crammed area. There were whispers everywhere. I stayed in that space for so long until I lost track of time. Then, I heard a clear phrase. A phrased said by my capturer. "So do you want the fire Pokemon, Charmander?" ---- ''Written by ''Sgy0003 Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Mindfuck Category:Pokemon